


[ART] Day7 Battered & Bound

by reafre



Series: Suptoberart 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, suptoberart2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafre/pseuds/reafre
Summary: It’s kind of ‘Bound VS Profound bond’
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptoberart 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545556
Kudos: 15





	[ART] Day7 Battered & Bound

.

.

.

.

.

_“Cas…"_  
  
.  
  
.

_._

_"I need you”_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_._

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 Battered & Bound  
drawing by : reafre  
tools : pencil, copic, watercolor on paper.  
date : 8-9 Oct, 2019  
2019 Suptoberart Prompt hosted by @winchester-reload
> 
> When I saw this prompt it reminded me of the crypt scene. It gave me to idea of drawing a battered Dean, heaven bounded Castiel and their profound bond.
> 
> Reblogable post on tumblr is here [Day7 Battered & Bound ](https://youfoundmykeys.tumblr.com/post/188236622173/casi-need-you-day-7-battered-bound)  
Please do not repost/reupload my arts.


End file.
